


The Mark

by InesCross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Glowing Mark, M/M, Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: Su voz, un susurro ronco, necesitado, lo elevaron a las nubes.La marca. Stiles necesitaba la marca.





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> So, don't judge me, please. Este fue el primer One-shot Sterek que hice! Hay infinidad de errores, prometo encontrar beta pronto, pero no sé quién ni cómo, soy una iniciada :(
> 
> Me inspiré en una imagen que encontré mientras curioseaba en Pinterest y por supuesto créditos a la autora, lo del "no me lucro con esto" y el "pertenecen a Jeff y MTV, bla bla bla".
> 
> Uh, this is on Wattpad! Pueden buscarlo ahí como "La marca". Sin más, espero les guste.

Recorrió con sus labios la nívea y suave piel del cuello de Stiles, ganándose unos suaves gemidos del castaño. El punto en el que se unían el cuello y el hombro, lo llamaba, le invitaba a que le mordiera y marcara a Stiles como suyo. Lamió ese punto, satisfaciendo su necesidad de marcarlo momentáneamente. Colocó sus labios ahí y succionó la suave piel, mordió levemente y observó un segundo su trabajo. Ese punto, tenía un círculo de un tono rosa muy fuerte, gimió de placer al verlo ahí. No le había mordido, pero le había dejado una marca que duraría días. Lamió de nuevo ese punto, dejó pequeños besos por toda su mandíbula y tomó los labios del castaño. Gimió de lo dulces que eran sus labios. El olor de Stiles lo volvía loco de deseo. Siguió empujando lentamente, tratando de grabar a fuego en su memoria los gemidos que soltaba el castaño. Sus erráticas respiraciones mezclándose, los sudorosos cuerpos creando una maravillosa fricción. El interior de Stiles apretándole fuerte, robándole un gran gemido. El clímax azotándolos a ambos. Dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro del chico, intentando normalizar su respiración. Suspiró al sentir unas placenteras cosquillas en el cuello; era Stiles lamiéndole, provocándole.

—Derek... por favor —su voz, un susurro ronco, necesitado, lo elevaron a las nubes —. Necesito más. Por favor, muévete.

La marca. Stiles necesitaba la marca; su piel estaba ardiendo. Pasó la yema de los dedos en su cuello, en la pequeña succión de color rosa. Electricidad corrió por ellas al hacerlo, una electricidad adictiva y placentera. Stiles gimió. Estaba duro de nuevo, al igual que Derek. Se movió contra el castaño comenzando de nuevo con un vaivén lento y profundo, enloqueciendo a ambos. Invirtió sus posiciones y el castaño quedó debajo de él. Continuó con el vaivén de sus caderas, ondulando éstas. Stiles le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, aferrándose a su espalda cuando Derek comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas. Tomó el cabecero de la cama con una mano y se aferró a él, la otra mano, la colocó en la cama juntó a la cabeza del ojimiel, y le embistió con rudeza, tocando con fuerza la próstata del chico y ganándose un ruidoso grito de placer. No quería correrse pronto, pero Stiles no ayudaba mucho con sus gritos de placer, tampoco cuando gemía de esa forma el nombre de Derek, mucho menos cuando le pedía más.

—Derek —sollozó de placer el castaño contra su oído. Sabía porque Stiles no se saciaba, pero marcarlo conllevaría algo grande. Para su lobo, con esa marca, el lazo de compañeros sería plena y deliciosamente oficial, y no quería hacerle eso a Stiles, pero también sufriría sin su marca si no lo hacía.

—Derek... Derek, por favor, necesito más, dame más... Derek —sus súplicas le bastaron para saber que estaba sufriendo, aunque estuvieran cargadas de placer puro, también estaban cargadas de dolor por no poder soportar la ausencia de su marca. Derek bajó la cabeza y lamió el punto con el tinte rosa fuerte. Stiles gimió. Sus dientes, ahora largos, arañaron suavemente la piel nívea. Preparándose para marcarlo, apretó con más fuerza el cabecero de la cama y sus embestidas nunca cesaron. Aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas con un gemido, y hundió sus dientes en la tierna y delicada piel del cuello de Stiles, y éste se corrió fuertemente, con los ojos cegados de placer y la respiración tan errática como la de Derek. Un Stiles completamente saciado, gracias a que ahora tenía su marca, soltó un ronroneo de placer al sentir los espasmos del orgasmo terminar, y dejar besos en el cuello de un Derek aún con una erección.

Le dolía horrores aquella parte de su anatomía al no poder acabar, pero de alguna extraña forma, estaba satisfecho al ver a Stiles con esa marca. Derek salió de Stiles y se sentó junto a él, levantando una casa de campaña con las sábanas debido a su erección. El castaño metió su mano dentro de las sábanas y tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Derek y comenzó a masturbarlo, el mayor echó la cabeza atrás y jadeó con fuerza. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. La mano de Stiles no le daba tregua. Gimió con fuerza al recordar la manera tan deliciosa en la que marcó a Stiles, como éste gritó de placer al ser mordido. Los labios del castaño asaltaron el lado izquierdo del cuello de Derek, y el ojiverde tuvo una vista perfecta del pequeño trisquel en el hombro del castaño, soltando un brillo rojo. Se corrió en la mano de Stiles con un gruñido animal. Sus ojos refulgieron con su característico brillo azul, y tomó del cabello a Stiles y lo acercó a su boca con ansias para darle un beso fiero, sintiendo aún más su orgasmo.

Ya completamente saciados los dos, se acurrucaron para dormir, con Derek acariciando el pequeño trisquel de Stiles. Suspiró con alegría. Ahora Stiles era oficial y completamente suyo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es rojamente todo. (En mi One-shot "Promise me" explico qué es). Recuerden que fue lo primerito que escribí de ellos. Sorry si está tan terrible!


End file.
